


more than tag along

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses Fest 2011, Manip, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Sparklypoo, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well-behaved women seldom make history." —Laurel Thatcher Ulrich</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than tag along

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sparklypoo Comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10114) by Pirate Monkey. 



> Many thanks to [nagasvoice](http://nagasvoice.livejournal.com/profile) & [perquistoromnia](http://perquistoromnia.livejournal.com/profile) for being my long-suffering betas for this. I love them for letting me pester them for months to get this right :D
> 
> This was born right after all the Mary Sue and Women in Fandom discussions, so when Sparklypoo was the fifth house for the Fest, I knew what I had to do. This is as much as I can articulate about the idea, unfortunately.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ♥


End file.
